Crimping dies are typically used in conjunction with a hand held crimping tool for crimping electrical conductors. For conductors having different diameters, pairs of crimping dies corresponding to those diameters may be interchangeably used with the hand held crimping tool. Accordingly, one will often have a number of differently sized pairs of crimping dies for use with the hand held crimping tool. Because the dies are used in pairs, it is desirable to keep them organized together and by crimping diameter.